


she's as damned as she seems

by gathers_no_moss



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gathers_no_moss/pseuds/gathers_no_moss
Summary: she thinks. she thinks. she thinks.
Kudos: 8





	she's as damned as she seems

**Author's Note:**

> not capitalized on purpose.

jack leaves her, after, for one last check of the wounded; tells her to try and get some sleep. his mouth twists into some semblance of a smile and then he vanishes from her sight. 

very little sleep will happen. she has zero doubts about that. the noise in the jungle will haunt her dreams right along with all her other horrors.

a chill runs down her spine and she shudders and pushes a piece of hair away from her face the wind picks up. 

she scratches at the dried blood on the sleeve of her shirt, then covers her hands till only the tips of her fingers pop out the end. her wrists still ache. she huddles down for warmth in front of a fire, crosses her arms over her chest, and rests her back against a smooth piece of the plane. 

kate's body grows slack, coerced by the heat into relaxation mode. she braces her head against her knees and closes her eyes, listening to the hum of the other survivors trying to settle down for a fitful night too. she lets her mind wander and wander and wander.

she thinks of the beauty of the place, of the night sky, of too many stars twinkling. 

she thinks of jack's earlier grin. she likes his face.

she thinks of the way her real name tripped from her lips before she could form a lie, of jack's future reaction when he realizes she's not who he thought she was. 

she thinks of a toy place and of a dead first love. 

her mother crosses her mind ever so briefly.

she thinks of the handcuffs abandoned in the jungle to bleed rust into the dirt. she thinks 'what if the marshall lives - what if the marshall dies.'

she thinks. she thinks. she thinks.


End file.
